wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =Australians Show Support For Dick Cheney= NOTE: Banner not printed by the same folks who brought you the Mission Accomplished banner. --El Payo 09:14, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Please ignore the BRITISH flag in the corner of our flag... it's America we love. '--Alethic Logic 16:44, 24 February 2007 (UTC)' : Its not british its ozy.Tourskin 19:43, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::Um... if I have to explain them to you, it's going to take all the fun out of it . '--Alethic Logic 00:13, 25 February 2007 (UTC)' =Koreans Protest Wearing Masks= Koreans protest their government's decision to prevent the construction of a manufacturing plant. iRobot becomes a reality, Will Smith runs for cover. --Careax 07:36, 24 February 2007 (UTC) C3PO suspected leader of polygamous cult in Utah. '--Alethic Logic 16:47, 24 February 2007 (UTC)' ="Spiderman" Climbs Another Skyscraper= Must... reach... Twinkie... --Aaronak 18:24, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Window-washer gets surprise blow-job by horny CEO. '--Alethic Logic 19:10, 24 February 2007 (UTC)' =Irish Castle= Here we have the last bastion of IRA terrorists, about to get the CRAP BLOWN OUT THEM!!Tourskin 19:42, 24 February 2007 (UTC) =German Shepherd Policedog= Comedianne DeGeneres to Host 2007 Oscars from inside a cage. --Careax 07:38, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Nazi dog surrendersTourskin 03:07, 25 February 2007 (UTC) HUSHKA!!!!!!!!!!--Slanderson 03:48, 25 February 2007 (UTC) =Comedianne DeGeneres to Host 2007 Oscars= Ellen finally finds a man she can get intimate with. --Careax 07:40, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Ellen posing with latest in her collection of "theme" vibrators... '--Alethic Logic 16:58, 24 February 2007 (UTC)' Ellen: It looked better when Jon Stewart was doing this... RedManiac 14:31, 25 February 2007 (UTC) =Rats Seen Running Through NYC Fast Food Restaurant= Bear uprising uncoveredTourskin 05:49, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Fast food...'--Alethic Logic 16:52, 24 February 2007 (UTC)' =The McNaught Comet= Stephen Jr. saves earth from the deadly terrorist comet. =President Bush Tours Ethanol Plant= Novozymes North America President Thomas Nagy said “We are both humbled and proud that President Bush accepted our invitation to visit Novozymes to experience first-hand the work being carried out by our researchers to accelerate and support the traditional and burgeoning cellulosic ethanol markets.” W. was really pissed to find out he was touring a stem cell research plant! --OHeL 12:37, 25 February 2007 (UTC) So do I getta dissect a froggie...haha just kiddin'--GlennBecksATool 23:52, 26 February 2007 (UTC) "Huh, this looks like hard work. Do the sleeves on this coat roll up?" --Esteban Colberto 01:35, 27 February 2007 (UTC) President Bush prepares to eat a pretzel. --Esteban Colberto 01:35, 27 February 2007 (UTC) =Giorgio Armani During Milan Fashion Week= PVVVVT!! "Oh darn it, I shit my pants again".Tourskin 00:44, 27 February 2007 (UTC) =A Sinkhole in Guatemala City= "I told you not to bring in those consultants from Baghdad." --OHeL 12:14, 25 February 2007 (UTC) "South America prepares depository for U.S. foreign aid dollars." '--Alethic Logic 22:10, 26 February 2007 (UTC)' =A Man Climbs A Palm Tree= Musician Prince unveils his newest guitar.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:03, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Man devolves into monkey.Tourskin 00:45, 27 February 2007 (UTC) =President, First Lady Honor Governors= LAURA: "No, there's no facts in there George. All I see is some earwax, a bunny rabbit and light coming in through the other side." =Fashions= Stay the corset. '--Alethic Logic 22:05, 26 February 2007 (UTC)' More boobs in Congress. I ain't got pop-guns baby! Speaking of babies, where are they?Tourskin 00:46, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Dairy industry lobbies Congress. '--Alethic Logic 22:49, 26 February 2007 (UTC)' --OHeL 23:21, 26 February 2007 (UTC) =Larsen B Ice Shelf Satellite Photos= Aftermath of a successful attack on polar bear habitat. Al Gore: "And so, these are the last four slides of my 846 slide presentation. Anyone want to see my pics from the family trip to Hilton Head?" --OHeL 23:44, 26 February 2007 (UTC) =Philippines Flower Festival= I'm Barack Obama, and I definitely did NOT approve this ad. '--Alethic Logic 22:16, 26 February 2007 (UTC)' French wo-man surrenders to camermanTourskin 00:47, 27 February 2007 (UTC) =James Cameron's New Movie= Director James Cameron promotes his newest film, a documentary that discusses the possible contents of these burial tombs from Biblical Times. "What we can prove is that Jesus was very very short." And as you can see, I have placed all of this man in a box, except his head.Tourskin 00:48, 27 February 2007 (UTC) =President Awards Medal of Honor to Retired Army Helicopter Pilot= "I'm a big fan of your work on F-Troop." --OHeL 23:32, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :That's friggin' PHENOMENAL! Well played OHel. --El Payo 23:50, 26 February 2007 (UTC) =Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes Attend Oscar Party= The "Money Shot" '--Alethic Logic 23:46, 26 February 2007 (UTC)' Unfortunately, even with his 12-inch heels, Tiny Tom was still shorter than his 5-foot 8-inch wife. --Careax 07:50, 27 February 2007 (UTC) =Martin Scorsese Finally Wins Oscar= "Ellen, you can borrow this anytime. All I ask is for you to let me watch." --OHeL 23:25, 26 February 2007 (UTC) "Shit, last year they gave one of these to Altman and look what happened to him." "A diguised Dennis Hopper crashed last night's Oscar ceremony" '--Alethic Logic 23:53, 26 February 2007 (UTC)' =Cheney Visits with Pakistan President= "This guy has a big heart... and I want it." --OHeL 23:28, 26 February 2007 (UTC) "My, what a succulent, juicy neck you have President Musharraf!" --Careax 07:52, 27 February 2007 (UTC) =I Lewis "Scooter" Libby Leaves Courtroom with Lawyer= "Hey big boy, ever had a conjugal visit?" --Careax 07:58, 27 February 2007 (UTC) =A Pair of Ospreys At Their Nest= =U.S. Air Force's HH 60G Pave Hawk Helicopter= "Are you sure we have to push-start this thing?" '--Alethic Logic 23:49, 26 February 2007 (UTC)' = Drew & Cameron = * Puff Puff Pass --Colberican 23:58, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Charlie's Angels - Fully throttled '--Alethic Logic 00:03, 27 February 2007 (UTC)' "I'm serious! Tom Green's is only this big!" --OHeL 00:30, 27 February 2007 (UTC)